I got you now, Boy
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Sequel to I found your weakness, boy! WHOO! More Wipper action! Gideon and Bill really hit Dipper where it hurts...This time harder! Thinking Wendy hates him, Dipper unknowingly falls into their trap...THE HORROR! Just kidding...Just the irony!
1. Chapter 1

**YAH I PROMISED A SEQUEL AND HERE IT IS! Sequel to I found your weakness, boy. Recap! So, basically, Gideon kidnaps Wendy, Dipper and Mabel save her, In order to snap Wendy out of being hypnotized, Dipper has to kiss her...Which he does...Then Gideon winds up going to jail, but he has all 3 books. And at the end, Dipper and Wendy somewhat start Dating...? I mean, Wendy told Dipper she like-likes him too, and they walk hand-in-hand into the sunset...Sooooooo...Kinda going out. But not-really-going-out. ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**

**3****rd**** person's POV, dudes! (There is a really good reason Wendy's being mean!)**

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper came down the stairs to start his shift with his Not-So-Much-But-Totally-Kinda-Sorta-Somewhat-Girlfriend. Wendy rolled her eyes. Dipper didn't notice, he sat down on the old, splintery barrel.

"What do _you _want, doofus?" She hissed. Dipper recoiled, and his shoulders sagged.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned. She gritted her teeth.

"I _was_ fine...until _you _showed up." She gave him a sharp glare before returning to her magazine. "Your sister told me what you said..."

Dipper slouched. "W-what do you mean?" He scooted back on the barrel.

Wendy closed her magazine with force. "I _mean,_ why don't you go on a stupid monster hunt or whatever?" She leaned over the counter with a sneer. Dipper cowered down.

"But...Why?" He squeaked. She leaned further over, until they were face-to-face.

"_Because_...I _hate_ you." Dipper looked up at her in disbelief and started tearing up. Mabel came out of the living room.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked in confusion. Dipper let out a sniffle as he stood up.

"Nothing...C'mon, Mabel..." He started out the door, with Mabel in tow. They started walking to the woods in silence.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" He kept silent. "Seriously, Dipper! What?!" Mabel pushed.

"I know you're jealous because you don't have a boyfriend, but why would you sabotage me and Wendy like that? That was not cool, Mabel!" Dipper snapped. Mabel stopped walking.

"What do you mean!? I haven't said anything to her since Friday!" She balled up her fists. "And I'm _NOT_ jealous!" Dipper turned to face Mabel.

"Yes you did! She told me you did!"

"You're gonna believe _her_ over your own sister?! You don't stand a chance with her anyways! She's fifteen! And why _would_ she like a nerd like you?! She was better off with Robbie!" Mabel screamed at her already-shaken brother.

"...Mabel, I sacrificed so much for you, when I had a perfect future, I went back and got you Waddles, When I had a perfect job, I got fired to give you that megaphone..." He started backing up. "I made a fool of myself in the convenience store to save you from being possessed by ghosts..." He shook his head. "Every time I get something good, you mess it up. You went too far this time..." He continued backing up. "Couldn't you just once let me have something you don't?" He turned to the woods.

"Yeah?! Well, she's way out of your league! She'll never love you!" Dipper bolted to the forest, crashing through everything in his way.

"It's not true...I don't believe her..." He whispered to himself, even though he knew her words were getting to him, it made him feel a little better. He ran through the stream, not caring his shoes were soaked. He tripped several times on rocks, roots and fallen trees. Then he started hearing this nagging echoing voice.

"_You don't stand a chance...why do you even try?"_

"_It's your fault she hates your guts..."_

Dipper covered his ears and ran faster.

"_She's fifteen...you're twelve...not a chance..."_

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled.

"_Robbie was better than you ever could be..."_

"That's not true!" Dipper started to get tired.

"_Oh yeah? Then why did Wendy pick him over you?"_

"_Why did she abandon you at the carnival for him?"_

"_Why did she despise you after they broke up?"_

"I said SHUT UP!" He shrieked.

"_She will never love you..."_

This comment got to Dipper, he fell to his knees and sobbed."You're right! *Sniffle* You're right!"

**What'd ya'll think!? U leik? Don't you dare say what I know you're thinking. Because that's not what I meant. So...? You still reading this? Yikes...You got too much free time on your hands...Just kidding! Ugh you're still here?! Review already! Gosh! ...Did you not hear me?! REVIEW! **


	2. GravityFallsMD!

**I dedicate this to you, GravityFallsMD! :D**

Mabel bursted into the Shack, Wendy was sleeping.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY BROTHER!?" She screamed. Wendy jumped awake and her lumberjack hat fell off.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, startled. Mabel pointed at her.

"You were mean to Dipper! You lied to him!" Wendy blinked confusedly.

"But I haven't seen him all day...?" Mabel pulled out her grappling hook.

"You said you hated him! How can you say that when he saved your life last Friday!? And you _kissed _him! ...Many times!" Wendy blushed at the last part.

"B-But I never said that-"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! I _will_ shoot this thing!" She toyed with the trigger for emphasis.

"All I remember is this...triangle dorito thing and then falling asleep, I swear!" Wendy covered her face in case her tiny friend would shoot at her.

"Bill...?" Mabel lowered the hazardous grappling hook. She pondered for a moment, putting two-and-two together. "Bill Cypher must've possessed you!"

Wendy looked at a wall, trying to process what Mabel had just said, before looking back at her. "Wait...What?"

"We have to save Dipper!" Mabel gasped.

"Is he in trouble?" Wendy asked, biting her lip.

Mabel looked out the window. "I think so..."


	3. H

**Shoutout to sharkkiller53!**

"_You're weak! No wonder she hates you!"_

"_Your family just puts up with you...Because they have to!"_

"_Why do you still try? No one will ever like you..."_

Dipper just lied in a heap on the moist forest floor, crying.

"_That's what you deserve, Pine Tree..."_

He sat up, recognizing the name the horribly familiar voice called him. He wiped away tears to address the being. "B-Bill?"

"_No duh! Who else do you know who call_s _you Pine Tree?"_

"_Ahhahahahah! AHAHAHAHAH! It's funny how gullible you are!"_

"But, why did you say all those things about me?"

"_Because they're true!"_

Dipper choked. "They...They are?"

"_Yes! Why else do you think the girl of your dreams despises you so?"_

He sunk lower, sobbing into his arms. "But...I love her..."

"_Love is only love if it goes both ways, Pine Tree, which it __doesn't__!" _Bill chuckled a demonic laugh_._

Bill was ripping Dipper's heart out, (Not literally, of course.) He felt horrible. Like...well...his heart broke. Into a zillion pieces.

Bill Cipher's silhouette appeared. _"Come with me, Pine Tree..."_ His arms beckoning Dipper to follow.

Dipper looked up at the warm sight. "Where are you taking me?"

Bill motioned with his hands. "_I'll mend your broken heart-"_

"How will I know you're not tricking me?" Bill blinked. Even broken down, drained of energy, Dipper still managed to be wary. Gideon jumped out of the bushes.

"NOW, BILL!" Bill levitated Dipper into the air.

"Wait-what?" Dipper was in no shape to fight it.

"Bill! We broke him down to nothing, now finish him!" Gideon called. It was true, Dipper was so worn down he couldn't even call for help, what would he do now? Pray someone will find him.

Bill winced as he powered up his finger-gun.

"DIPPER!" He knew that voice...

Wendy and Mabel were running straight towards them, Wendy bearing the Grappling Hook.

Wendy pointed the hook at him and pulled the trigger, Knocking Dip out of the air and flat on his face in the ground. She then fired it at Bill, but before it could reach him, he disintegrated it.

"MY GRAPPLING HOOK! You MONSTER!" Mabel shrieked, trying to jump up to Bill.

Wendy rushed to Dipper. "Dude?! Are you okay?!" He looked away from her.

"No...I'm not..." He sniffled. "You hurt me, Wendy. I thought...I...just thought..." Wendy's smile faded. She hadn't thought what she'd say to him would affect him like this.

"Dip, that wasn't me! Bill-AAAHHH!" Wendy started before being lifted off the ground. She looked behind her in horror to see Bill was now giant and red...and holding her! She pounded her fists on the hand. "Let GO of me!" She screamed. Dipper stood up, his legs wobbly. He mustered up as much strength as he could at the moment.

"HEY BILL!" The sudden outburst startled Bill and he turned to face him. "Let go of my Not-So-Much-But-Totally-Kinda-Sorta-Somewhat-Girlfriend!"

**Just review once and I'll update! ;) that's all it takes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...Forgot about this story...trying to catch up! :D I had re-read it to remember where I was! XD Please give me some suggestions on what I should update next...Probably not bus-ted, I mean it is my most popular story and I think we should leave it at that. ;) Maybe.**

Bill gazed down at the boy. "And what exactly are _you _going to do?" Dipper thought over the question for a while, before coming to a conclusion.

"This!" He threw a rock at the demon, Bill moved slightly and the rock flew behind him.

"That's it? This is too easy." Bill squeezed Wendy with a suffocating force.

"Eeeeeeehhhhh!" Wendy shrieked breathlessly as she struggled. "Put me down you dorito!" Tears came to her eyes. Bill rolled his eyes.

"No." He said in a monotone. "HAHAHAHA!" Wendy's face turned red with both anger and her inability to breathe, she kicked straight up and hit Bill's eye.

"I said put me down...!" She whispered, Barely able to speak. The yellow triangle recoiled in shock.

"I said no, Llama!"

"What did you just call me?!" Wendy bravely thrashed around trying to get him to loosen his grip, finally succeeding and took a deep breath. Dipper and Mabel just watched in disbelief as Wendy managed to move her arms enough to grab her ax that she kept under her strap. She swung it as hard as she could at the demon holding her captive.

"Ow! Stop it Llama!"

"No." She continued swinging and thrashing Bill, until he finally let her go. She fell down seemingly in slow motion. "Ahh! Dude!" She looked down to see Dipper and Mabel jumping to try and catch her, she landed on both of them with a crash. "Sorry dudes!" She got up quickly to see the twins squished on the ground, and she noticed her ax was gone. "Have you seen my-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Dipper's gaze. "You alright, Dip?" His eyes slowly shifted to his shoulder where her ax was dug into, She screamed and attempted to pull it out of her friend, It was bleeding pretty bad.

"I think we've done what we came here to do." Bill disappeared and Gideon ran away.

Mabel welled up with tears. "Are you okay Dipper?" He could feel himself slipping away...struggling to keep consciousness. Wendy continued trying to pull her ax out of Dipper without hurting him more. Wendy took a deep breath and yanked it, finally managing to break it away. She looked up at Dipper's face to see that he passed out.

"Oh no..." She muttered. She tied her jacket around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "We have to get him to a hospital..."

**I got a new Laptop today! :D Also, this week is my Birthday! Send Gifts! My other Laptop got a virus, not sure if you knew but that's why I couldn't write stories.**


End file.
